dramaforlifefandomcom-20200214-history
New Mad Monk
Details *'Title:' 新济公活佛 / Xin Huo Fo Ji Gong *'Also known as:' 济公活佛 / Huo Fo Ji Gong *'English title:' New Mad Monk *'Genre:' Fantasy, comedy, martial arts *'Related TV series:' Ji Gong Xin Zhuan, The Legend of Crazy Monk Season 1 *'Episodes:' 33 *'Broadcast network:' Hunan TV *'Broadcast period:' 2014-Aug-20 to 2014-Sep-02 *'Air time:' Monday to Sunday 19:30 (Mon to Thu 3 episodes per day, Fri to Sat 1 episode per day) *'Opening theme song:' Da Shen Yi Ge 大神一個 by Lu Yu Lin 陸昱霖 & Xu Shen Dong 徐申東 *'Ending theme song:' Yi Qu Bu Fan 一去不反 by Liu Ting Yu *'Insert songs:' **Ai De Ju Hao 愛的句號 by Lu Yu Lin 陸昱霖 & Xu Shen Dong 徐申東 **Ji Qing 寄情 by Xu Shen Dong 徐申東 Synopsis User/Viewer Ratings Cast ;Main cast *Benny Chan as Ji Gong *Lam Chi Chung as Guang Liang 广亮 *Chen Wei Han 陈威翰 as Bi Qing 必清 *Tang Xi 唐熙 as evil face Guan Yin 鬼面观音 ;Story 1 - 噬血石敢当 (ep 1-7) *Chen Zi Han as Zhang Wan Rou 张婉柔 *Wu Yue as Da Peng Shi 大鹏师 *Yao Jian Ming 姚建明 as Wan Rou's father 婉柔的父亲 *Zhang Fan 张帆 as Wen Rou's nanny 婉柔的奶娘 *Zheng Zi Han 郑子寒 as Zai Zai 仔仔 *Li Guang Fu as Lin Yuan Wai 林员外 ;Story 2 - 乱点鸳鸯谱 (ep 7-13) *Wei Qian Xiang as Sai Zi Du 赛子都 *Jiang Zu Ping as Mu Dan 牡丹 *Choenyi Tsering as Du Juan 杜娟 (slim) *Xie Jing Jing 谢晶晶 as Du Juan 杜娟 (fat) *Zhang Zhi Wei 张志伟 as Du Juan's father 杜娟的父亲 *Wang Wen Wen 王雯雯 as Xin Er 馨儿 *Ma Hong Lei 马洪磊 as Da Bao 大宝 ;Story 3 - 真假千金 (ep 13-18) *TAE as Xu Gang 许岗 *Yvonne Lim as Jiang Yun Yi 江蕴仪 *Liu Miao Miao 刘淼淼 as Jiang Yun Zheng 江蕴正 ;Story 4 - 佛宝失窃案 (ep 18-21) *Liu Ting Yu as Pang Zhi Lan 庞芷兰 *Tian Chong 田重 as Luo Wei 罗伟 *Sun Jia Qi 孙佳奇 as Xiao Yu Ru 萧羽茹 ;Story 5 - 状告济公 (ep 21-26) *Kenny Kwan as Cheng Cai 程财 *Xu Shen Dong 徐申东 as Meng Yao 孟瑶 ;Story 6 - 广亮大仙 (ep 26-30) *Hou Tian Yue 侯天悦 as Qi Dong Hua 齐东华 *Gong Yuan 宫媛 as Lei Chun Mei ;Story 7 - 落难罗汉 (ep 30-33) *Zong Fen Yan 宗峰岩 as Mei Fu Qi 梅福气 *Zheng Yi Han 郑宜涵 as Jin Yu 金玉 *Huang Tian Qi as Yang Mu Sheng Season 2 *'Episodes:' 35 *'Broadcast network:' Hunan TV *'Broadcast period:' 2015-10-20 to 2015-11-10 Production Credits *'Producer:' Chen Chun Xia 陈春霞, Chen Yi Wen 陈奕文 *'Director:' Liu Jia Jing 刘嘉靖, Liang Xin Quan 梁辛全 *'Screenwriter:' Fang Hong Ren 方泓仁 Note *This drama is not included to The Legend of Crazy Monk series season 4, because the different of the production company. But the storyline using the different stories and themes still same. *Separate into 2 parts. Part 1 33 episodes (Story 1-7) airing in 2014. Part 2 35 episodes. External Links *Baidu Baike *Chinese Wikipedia Category:CDrama Category:CDrama2014 Category:Hunan TV Category:Mythology